tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 25
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/ A Question about Britt & the Thomas Get's Tricked (1990) VHS How is it unlikely?? Is she too busy?? Oh yeah & it looks like you have a 25th talk page! Congrats! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Thanks for the answer! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 10:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Bachmann Images Hello, I've been following the Bachmann page, and I've noticed you've removed a number of images that have been added to the page, why is that? BramGroatonWikia 03:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hi, when you get a moment, could you archive my talk page again?. Thanks in advance, SteamTeam 09:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops, never mind. I was looking at someone else's talk page and thought it was my own XD SteamTeam 09:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) NEW SONG (Possibly) FOUND! Hi Thomasfan I think I found a new song! :O It went like "work work work till the sun goes down" "shake shake till you shake around" "huffing & puffing huffing & puffing" so is that a new song I discovered?? I just saw it today & I was wondering if I discovered a new song?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :On TV this morning at around 7:00AM! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::No I am not trying to fool you it was basically about work & it was sung by the same people who sung "Hear the Engines Coming". It was viewed when "Stop That Bus" & "Spencer the Grand" were viewed. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was like work or something but I could not record it since I lost my video camera so you will just have to trust me on this one. Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) And I forget the name of the song. But it may rerun so I will keep an eye out on it. ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I will try to look some more for my video camera! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I do have a VCR & DVR but they do not record (because of the new channels like 61.2 aka Qubo) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The VCR (the one I record on) is old so that could be the reason. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I would personally say that this wikia place is fantastic besides Sodor Island Fansite. And plus, thanks for making sure I had to follow the rules when it comes to articles, pictures etc. (As well as correcting things when I first edit something) Lastly, ever since I have been a member for almost a year and 3 months, I have some thoughts of updating my Wikia page real soon. Keep up the good work! Dan5589 12:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Permission Thomasfan, can I remove any talk contents as permission so you won't block me? Thomasoldschool 8:41 (UTC) Breakdown Train Is it ok if I do all the appearances of the Breakdown Train? I asked because some pages like The Pump Car have appearance boxes. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 13:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'll start right away :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." Troublesome User Thanks :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules Boy do I feel stupid now :P SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 19:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) dieselworks picture Hi, I'm not sure if its just me but the main Sodor Dieselworks picture doesn't show up JRCS 23:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :good, thankyou : ) JRCS 14:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) DotD News I just got back from a Day Out With Thomas Event, and they gave me a promotional spinner thing that has pictures of Wooden Sidney, Norman and Paxton. I'm going to upload video proof tomorrow on YouTube. I'll give you a link once it's on the web. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJSCOGUe91U Toby7 Ding!Ding! 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I've uploaded them! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I took a bunch just in case. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic Sorry about starting a new section, my other message is one your latest archive. Which I can't edit. So, here's my thanks. Thanks. LOL Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 06:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Crop picture into an icon?? Hi Thomasfan I am going to change my icon but it will require cropping down the "Gallant Old Engine" (2nd version box art) so can I crop it down for my icon?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do know but I am talking about cropping a picture from this Wiki as my new icon so can I do it?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh! Thanks! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox on user page Hi Thomasfan sorry to bother you but can you put a Blue-Green info box on my user page like Toby7's user page & put the picture: GallantOldEngine7.jpg please?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay how about the one on your user page?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) External Links I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile, but could we put a link to Roll Along Thomas: The TopHatt's Blog in our external links site? It's truly a great Thomas news site and I check it all the time. I'll ask him right away if you agree. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've just sent him a message. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! :) ZEM talk to me! 01:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC)